Life is Wonderful
by KariKamiya
Summary: Do you wonder how Shadow was created or why he's full of revenge? It might have something do with Maria...or does it? Want to know? Read and find out.


Life is Wonderful  
By: Kari_Kamiya  
Author's Note: This is based on the uncut story of Mewtwo's Origin. This is about how Shadow was created. This is also based on that flashback Shadow (if you played Sonic Adventure 2) when he was remembering Maria. It is before Shadow jumped from the Space Colony Ark and died.  
Disclaimer: Sonic Adventure 2, and all its characters belong to Sega. I don't own anything, except for Annie, who he remembers. Maria also belong to Sega, since she's in the game. Anyway, don't sue me because I don't own them.   
  
Prolouge:October 7th-GUN's Lab  
Dear Diary,  
My grandfather, Professor Gerald, has found samples of a DNA. I think it has something to do with Sonic the Hedgehog. The people that work at GUN want to create a more powerful hedgehog than Sonic the Hegehog and use it as a military weapon. I just hope he or she turns out to be a friend for me. I am so lonely here without anyone to play with. Grandpa is my only living relative, besides Ivo, he's a very evil person. I think he really wants to take over the world. That's why he was sent to prison. I wish he wasn't in that accident that didn't cause him to be this way. His used to be Ovi Robotnik. He changed it after the accident. All I know is that he used to be friends with Sonic the Hedgehog. All I know is he was working with this evil chao egg and the egg hatched, taking out its evil energy and putting Ovi in its spell. That's all I know about him. If I only had a friend...  
Maria  
  
October 7th-Space Colony Ark-Present Day  
"Shadow! Don't do it! You'll just kill yourself!" said Sonic  
"No, blue hedgehog, I must." he said  
Shadow made a jump. "CHAOS CONTROL!"  
As he fell, he remembered something...  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Shadow was sleeping in complete darkness. 'Where am I?' he thought 'How did I get here? I keep hearing things, what are they?' "They're voices." said a femnine voice  
He opened his eyes. He was still sleeping, but he could mentally see. A girl with white hair and blue eyes looked at him. She had a pink ballet outfit on with fairy wings, a tiara, and a star-shaped wand. She was smiling happily and she seemed to be floating. Shadow was confused, he didn't know who or what she or he was. "What is this place? Who am I? Who are you?" asked Shadow  
The girl looked at the hedgehog. "Well, first of all, you're sleeping, all of us are."replied the girl "Second, I heard the voices outside call you Shadow, and my name is Annie."  
"What are we?"  
"Hmm...that's hard to say since we're sleeping. I think I'm a girl and you're a hedgehog. You're the only other person that I've ever seen. I think I've slept for about six years. Well, that's what the voices say. They've been the only things I've ever heard. I've only seen things I know."  
"I don't know what I am or where I've came from. I don't even know what I'm saying."  
"Come on, how about we go to where I can remember things."  
The darkness lifted and they were above a town. Shadow looked up at something big and bright. "What's that?" he asked "It's burning my eyes and my body feels warm."  
"That's the sun. If you look at it too long, you won't be able to see again. That tells us when its day time and when you can go and play."  
"Play?"  
"Yes, that's when you go and play on the swings and the sliding board."  
Shadow felt a slight chill and hugged himself. "What's that? I feel so cold." he asked  
"That's wind." replied Annie "Sometimes its strong and sometimes its light. It makes you very cold in the winter and tries to cool you down in the summer. How about we go and play at the playground?"  
"Ok, I guess its alright."  
They floated down the playground and starting swinging on the swings and sliding down the sliding board. Just as they were playing on the monkey bars, the sun went down. "That's called sunset." said Annie "That means its time for all little kids to go to sleep. The sunset is very pretty. " "It is." said Shadow "What's that?"  
A dimmer light came out and so did little black dots. "That's the moon, it helps us to see in the dark and the moon isn't there, the stars help us but its a little darker than the moon."  
"Its very pretty."  
"Yes it is, I only wish I can touch it."  
As they were looking at it, Annie started to dissapear. Shadow noticed this. "What's wrong Annie?" he asked  
"I feel strange, I think its time for me to leave." she replied  
"Leave? But, you can't leave yet."  
"I think I'm waking up, I dont' want to go but, my body does."  
Tears ran down Shadow's face. "What's these?" he asked "I fee so sad."  
He whiped one of his tears off his face. "Those are tears, you're crying." said Annie "Don't be sad, I think I'm going to heaven or someplace better than this."  
"But, I don't want you to go."  
"I'm sorry, but I have to. "  
Annie started to fade out comepletely and so did her rememberance place. She started dissapearing completely. "Don't be so sad, you're alive, and life is wonderful."  
Annie disspeared. Shadow floated around, looking for her. "Annie? Where are you? Please don't leave! ANNIE!" he yelled  
He was getting so upset that he cried and as he did, he woke up and broke his vile tube. Dr. Gerald didn't know what hapened. Shadow looked at the man. "Where's Annie?" asked Shadow   
"I'm sorry, she's dead." said Dr. Gerald  
Shadow didn't know what the word dead mean but, he soon found out.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Shadow kept falling. Annie slowly appeared with Maria and then dissapeared. "Huh?" he asked himself "That coudn't be, they're dead."  
His childhood memory started falling back into place. He felt his body dissapearing as well. "Annie, you were right, life his wonderful." he said  
As he did, his body disspeared, just as Annie's did. Sonic felt bad about what happened. But, as time progressed, he started to realized that Shadow is still alive, watching somewhere in another form. But then the thought that he was dead. He looked at the sunset with his girlfriend, Amy. "You're right, Shadow, life is beautiful." he said  
"What did you say, Sonic?" asked Amy   
"It's something I heard from Shadow before he died, life is beautiful."  
THE END 


End file.
